Songfics
by Redinsfiar
Summary: Just a bunch of songfics about the PJO and the HoO series. MORE TO COME. First chapter: Thalia para Luke.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or _Gone Forever_ by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

**Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
**

When I woke up I only remembering that night I almost died and your and Annabeth's faces. They told me about how I was turned into a pine tree. _A pine tree!_ I had no idea what was going on. Then they told me about you. What happened to the Luke I knew because _that_ Luke would never do anything like that. What went wrong?

**Feels like a hundred years  
I still can't believe you're gone**

It feels like it has been a century, but it's only been twenty days and I'm still counting. I just can't believe it, Luke -my Luke- gone.**  
**

**So, I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
With the story of our life  
**

I may be a Hunter. I may be their Lieutenant. But I still lay awake some nights with bloodshot eyes remembering our life we had together.**  
**

**I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all  
**

Is it weird that I don't miss you at all? We were like brother and sister, and now with you gone it's like a weight that I never realized was there was lifted. And I think that weight was the love I _had_ for you Luke. And now that you're gone I feel so much better.

**I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
**

I'm not lying or denying anything, I really feel so much better now that you're gone, gone forever.**  
**

**Now, things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
**

I don't need a _boy_ in my life to be happy, I got all my sisters around me. And it's a world I'm happy to be in. I'm glad you disappeared because if you were still here I wouldn't have my sisters or Artemis.**  
**

**So, I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes  
I'll forget about our life  
**

I'll stay out all night if I have to. I'll train until morning comes, and up until that moment when the first rays of light brake out in the sky, I'll have forgotten about the life we shared.**  
**

**I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all  
**

Annabeth may miss you but I will always feel so much better now that you're gone forever.**  
**

**I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
**

I'm not lying or denying anything, I really feel so much better now that you're gone, gone forever.**  
**

**First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known  
It could be so much better  
**

I should have made you leave the first time you screamed at me before we found Annabeth. But no, it took me up untill that moment on Mount Othrys to realized I could have a better life with the Hunters than I ever had with you. **  
**

**I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever  
**

I hope you still remember me so you can realize your mistakes to. I hope I've made you see that I'm gone forever.**  
**

**And now, it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
**

I'm glad I picked to live with Artemis in the Hunt. It made me realize that I don't need you in my world. And again, I'm glad you disappeared. **  
**

**I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all  
**

It feels great to not have you here. I don't even have to tell myself that I don't miss you at all.**  
**

**I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
**

I've never lied to myself about something like this or maybe it's because nothing like this before happed. I, Thalia Grace, am glad you, Luke Castellan, are gone for my life forever.**  
**

**And now, you're gone forever**

Luke, the lying, cheating, mistake making, idiot is gone forever.**  
**

**And now, you're gone forever**

Luke, sparing partner, Annabeth's role model, mistake maker, and my best friend gone forever.

* * *

**I might do more of these if you guys think I should. ****I know this one really stunk but it was my first songfic I have ever done. **If you think I should continue, leave it your review who I should do and if you want what song. Thanks and please review!


End file.
